Blog Rauschen
'Kapitelübersicht' Einführung "Der Alptraum beginnt ..." - Brandner will mit Erik und Marie sprechen und ein volles Geständnis ablegen - um Erik und Marie zu schützen wird dies verweigert - Erik sagt geschützt aus und Brandner schweigt - Erik möchte Brandner sehen und Kathleen organisiert es - Erik schweigt und sie sitzen nur zusammen - Kathleen gegenüber droht er, den Kindern die Haut ab zu ziehen und lacht sie aus Kapitel : Ein Tag im Mai "You are my sunshine, my LONLEY sunshine, you make me HAPPY when skys are grey, you NEVER NOTICE..." - Erik und Nicolas - Erik besucht Suza auf der Arbeit, trifft erstmals auf Vicky,bzw. unbemerkt Brandner - Erik´s Alltag, Freunde , Familienverhältnis zueinander - Erik und Karolin´s Familie, das enge Verhältnis - Nicolas Familie und Schwimmen am Nachmittag - Nicolas Geburtstagsparty und Jonas Anruf - Nicolas und Erik sprechen über Probleme - Karoline will Erik zu Hause abholen, man findet sein Fahrrad im Graben Kapitel : Ungewissheit "Eines Tages verschwindet Erik spurlos und viele Fragen bleiben ungeklärt..." - Karoline sammelt die Freunde die Antworten wollen - Erik im Dunklen - Suza´s und Jonas angespannte Situation zeigt sich - Nicolas kümmert sich um Izzy - Kathleen will weiter ermitteln und muss es aus persönlichen Gründen an Labbock abtreten - Suza bekommt einen Anruf von Erik, Benedickt soll dem nach gehen - Kathleen erfährt über Karoline von den Ermittlungen und bittet um Beteiligung Kapitel :Graue Wolken "Erik trägt ein Geheimnis in sich, was ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen lässt"... - Erik sitzt im Zug und wird aufgegriffen - Kathleen informiert Suza die wieder arbeitet, sie ruft Jonas an - Labbock und Benedikt greifen Erik auf und es ist ersichtlich, das er harte Zeiten hinter sich hat - Erik trifft kurz auf Familie und Freunde - Erik´s Untersuchung Labbock überlässt es Kathleen - Labbock & Benedickt führen die anschließende Befragung durch - Erik bricht bei einem TV - Beitrag zusammen Kapitel : Lücken - Fund der Leichenteile - Karoline besucht Erik und fragt nicht nach, er ist still geworden - Labbock hat den Fall Marie aufgerollt und fängt Erik im Krankenhaus ab - auf eigene Initiative von Labbock fahren sie zum Tatort - Suza ist in Aufruhe als Erik nicht kommt, von Kathleen erfährt sie das er bei Labbock ist, sie will hinterher und sie soll Suza fahren Kapitel : Mariechen - Labbock ist unvorsichtig als sie den alten Bahnhof erkunden - Labbock entdeckt Marie wird niedergeschlagen - Brandner lockt Erik raus, der geschockt scheint als er Marie sieht - Erik weint und er ist froh das sie lebt das sagt er Marie - nachdem er Labbock gefesselt hat, geht Erik mit Brandner mit - Marie ist verletzt und starr vor Angst, Labbock kann sich befreien - als Kathleen und Suza eintreffen wird Marie gerade medizinisch versorgt - Suza gibt Labbock eine Ohrfeige, als er arrogant meint das man sie schon finden wird Kapitel : Blutdurst - TV – Pressekonferenz zum Fall „Marie“ - Zeitungsbericht von Sandra Waldorf - über eine Woche ist vergangen und seit 3 Tagen sind sie im Motel - der Fernseher läuft Tag und Nacht - Erik war unter Drogen und ist Blutüberströmt, er kommt zu Bewußtsein - Brandner hat es satt, nun hatten sie schon Marie, berichteten groß, nur nicht über ihn, er kommt gerade in das Zimmer zurück, schaut aus dem Fenster - Erik nutzt die Chance und greift nach der Waffe und schießt - Er duscht das Blut weg und verbindet sich, zieht sich an, verlässt das Zimmer, als die Polizei das Motel evakuiert und das Zimmer umstellt - Erik hinterlässt eine Blutspur / er setzt sich auf eine Parkbank in der Nähe und beobachtet die Polizei, wie der Krankenwagen eintrifft - über eine Stunde vergeht, als die SoKo eintrifft unter ihnen auch Labbock - als er das Zimmer betritt, sieht er sofort das das Blut nicht zu Brandner gehört und er findet im Flur die Spur die ihn zu Erik führt - sie reden und er bemerkt die Blutungen, die sich in die Sachen gepresst haben, Erik wird bewußtlos Kapitel : StilL... - Eriks OP ist einige Tage her und er wird entlassen - trifft auf Vicky, sie verstehen sich treffen sich auf der Kinderstation Suza hat bis auf Jonas niemanden zu Erik gelassen, das Vertrauen ist verloren - Erik will nicht darüber reden und er bezeichnet es als einen Unfall , an dem er selbst Schuld hat und macht das auch Kathleen klar - Karoline, Nicolas und Ben, sowie Franka besuchen ihn und er hält die Fassade aufrecht, das er wegen dem Streit weg gelaufen war, und einen Unfall hatte, er will dran glauben - Karoline und Nic fällt nur auf das er schwächer wirkt, als an den Abend seiner Rückkehr - er muss das Jahr nicht wiederholen und steigt in seine alte Klasse ein - Ronny nutzt die Chance gegen ihn zu sticheln, Erik wehrt sich nicht - Karoline äußert Kathleen gegenüber das Erik sich komisch verhalte, Paul tröstet Katleen sie scheint etwas zu belasten - Erik muss zu Mark Philips, Ronny bekommt das mit - Erik und Marie´s Familien sollen sich treffen, Erik stimmt zu - Nicolas will die Wahrheit wissen und bleibt hartnäckig, Erik fragt ihn was er glaubt was passiert sein, er will das er geht Kapitel : ...lLeben - Suza setzt sich gegen den Willen von Jonas mit Falk in Kontakt er soll beim Familientreffen als ein „Freund“ dabei sein - Erik wirkt blass und ist angreifbar, er kommt in der Schule nicht hinterher - Labbock spielt das Theater nicht mit und spricht ihn vor Karo an - sie geraten in Streit und Erik macht Schluss, bevor er sich ihr stellt - Ben will Erik aufmuntern und stellt ihm Janis zur Ablenkung vor, Er hat seinen ersten Sex mit ihr spontan, sie beendet es als er mittendrin heult da er es vor ihren Augen tut, Bens Begleitung plaudert - Nicolas übernachtet öfter bei Erik und bekommt seine Albträume mit, Suza und Jonas schweigen es weg, solange auch Erik schweigt - Nicolas bemerkt das etwas nicht stimmt, er rettet Erik das Leben Izzy bekommt es mit, Suza will das er schweigt ( 1SMV . Tabletten) - Falk kommt mit seiner Frau zu Besuch, Erik setzt sein Gesicht auf, - am nächsten Tag treffen sich die Familien bei Erik zu Hause, Marie und Erik gehen sich aus dem Weg, irgendwas liegt im Argen - Suza gesteht das man Versucht von Erik eine Aussage zu bekommen und sie gerichtlich verpflichtet worden waren dies bald zu tun - Marie hatte bisher ausgesagt an was sie sich erinnerte und sie waren Erik dankbar, das sie lebte - Falk sprach mit Maries Familie - Falk spricht mit Erik, dieser vermittelt einen positven Eindruck, Nicolas ist dabei - Mark Philips soll weiter mit ihm arbeiten - Karo schüttet ihr Herz aus, ( 2. SMV - Überdosis Drogen ) - Krankenwagen vor der Tür, diesmal hatte Jonas ihn im Bett gefunden Kapitel : EriK´s Geheimnis ( 1 ) - Weihnachten , er sucht Nähe und seine Oma ist zu Besuch - Maries 2. Besuch und Erik scheint auf zu blühen - seine Eltern haben Hoffnung - Er bekommt das Paket, meidet daraufhin Nicolas, ruft Ben an um Janis Adresse zu erfahren - Ben zögert doch Erik will Sylvester feiern ganze 2 Tage - Jonas will wissen wo er war, Suza stellt ihn zu Rede, warum er und die Beziehung beendet hatte - mit ihr konnte er es nicht tun ohne Verpflichtung, ob er dem Mädchen weh tun würde, er verneinte, es war fast anonym und es war gut so Suza hatte ein ungutes Gefühl und bat Nicolas doch mal wieder zu übernachten - er begleitete Suza zum Kindergarten, als sie ankamen stand der Krankenwagen vor der Tür, diesmal hatte Jonas ihn im Bett gefunden - diesmal hatte er mehr geschluckt und er hatte seine Kopf gegen den Spiegel geschlagen Kapitel : EriK´s Geheimnis ( 2 ) - nach 3 Wochen geht er wieder zur Schule und schaut Karo nach - Erik betrinkt sich und wird von Labbock aufgegriffen, Jonas lässt ihn über Nacht dort, Suza missbilligt Jonas Verhalten - Ben überredet Erik mit zur Klassenfahrt zu kommen - Erik kommt mit, doch im Grunde will er alleine sein - Ronny spielt Erik einen Streich, der für ihn ungeahndet bleibt, Ben und Karo stehen zu Erik und die Klasse entschuldigt sich nach Frankas Ansprache, Erik fühlt sich vorgeführt - Erik kommt Karo wieder näher, auch wenn er sichtbar ein Problem hat - Erik hat ein sichtbares Problem, er ist dünn abgemagert - an seinem Geburtstag schlägt er Ronny zusammen und wird von Paul identifiziert, Katleen taucht zu Hause auf - die Feier wurde abgesagt als Erik nach Hause kommt will er sich schlafen legen aber vorher musste er sich seiner Tat stellen - die Direktorin und Franka waren da , seine Eltern, sein Psychologe Nicolas und Katleen und er hatte es satt eine Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten die keine mehr war, er machte sich eine Zigarette an ohne das man ihn abhielt - Katleen fing an das es mit einer Entschuldigung nicht getan war, man würde die Anzeige verfolgen, insbesondere wegen der ver mehrten Auffälligkeiten der letzten Monate, Erik hatte nicht die Absicht, weshalb es zur zweiten Entscheidung kam, er sollte in die B – Klasse wechseln, Franka wäre bis Jahresende weiter sein Ansprechpartner und danach würde man weiter sehen, und er hatte sich nun 3mal/Woche bei Philips zu treffen - ein halbes Jahr hatte Katleen ihn gemieden und sie schätzte das er mindestens 15 Kilo verloren hatte und sie setzte sich mit ihm alleine zusammen, er sollte endlich reden auch damit er wieder er sein konnte, sie sagte ihm das er krank war und er fragte sie warum sie ihnauf der Straße gemieden hatte seit sie Wunden gesehen hatte, sie konnte Karo ebenso wenig in die Augen sehen wie er - Erik nimmt Abschied von Janis, die hofft das er es schafft Kapitel : EriK´s Geheimnis ( 3 ) - Erik hat seit geraumer Zeit ein neues Hobby und geht dem nach - Erik ist seit kurzem wieder mit Karo zusammen und sie verbringen ihre erste Nacht, als Paul & Katleen Sontag heimkehren sind sie nicht begeistert, zwischen Paul und Erik herrscht Spannung seit er gesehen hat was mit Ronny passierte - Karo schweigt vorerst - einer der nächste Morgende Alltag, Franka bandelt mit Suza an - Katleen durchsucht die Zone Kapitel : Reboot 1.1 - Auswertung der Hinweise - Erik´s Festnahme - David Krieger übernimmt - Erik will sich nicht auseinander setzen, auch nicht mit seiner Tat Kapitel : Reboot 1.2. - Erik hat mit Karo´s Verrat zu kämpfen - Erik bleibt vorerst auf freien Fuss, unter Auflagen - Bis auf sein und Tisch, Bett ist Eriks Zimmer leer, seine Zimmertür wurde entfernt - Falk bring Bernard Erik´s neuen Betreuer mit, und auch ihm sie beschließen dem Gericht mit einem Deal zuvor zu kommen Kapitel : Piete Lang Bernard lässt sich von Erik nicht einschüchtern , wo andere wegsehen würden vor Scham, sucht er den Grund - irgendwas hatte den Jungen verbrannt und er nahm ihn nur in den Arm hielt ihn fest, auch wenn das gegen die Methoden sprach, verdeckte seine Augen, hielt ihn in der Umarmung was ihm nicht viel Kraft kostete und hielt ihn fest bis er eingeschlafen war -Suza fragte warum Bernard den Fall übernahm und sie kannte den Grund - Erik macht seine Aussage 1 Aussage, aber nur wo er direkt gefragt wird und Katleen ist mit dem Fall nach Labbocks dagradierung betraut Fortsetzung folgt ... - Erik fragt nach Marie zwar ruft sie an aber sie zu sehen fällt ihm schwer, sie sei in guter Betreuung - troz räumlicher Trennung, will Caro mit Erik zusammen bleiben - Suza trennt sich von Jonas